Love You To Death
by tilarose101
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha has been best friends for as long as they could remember. They did everything together and no one could seperate them. Now, they enter high school for their 11th to crazy stuff. Random killings in the school, scary misheps almost leading to Kagome dying, and creepy cousin visiting can drive anybody apart. Can they figure out what going on?
1. Info

Story Info Background Information Viewers Discertion

Kagome and Inuyasha has been best friends for as long as they could remember. They did everything together and no one could seperate them. Now, they enter high school for their 11th year to only to encounter some crazy shit. Random killings in the school, scary misheps almost leading to Kagome dying, and creepy cousin visiting can drive anybody apart. Can Inuyasha and friends figure out what going on and why it seems to go after them and their friends?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FOR ANYONE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT IS A YANDERE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Yandere is "_ (chiefly Japanese fiction) A fictional character who fits the archetype of being genuinely romantic, loving, kind, merciful, sparing, sweet and gentle, but is at the same time brutal, psychotic or deranged in behavior. The psychotic tendency can be both sudden and ever-present. Often used for both comedic and dramatic displays of character."_

I don't condone this type of behavior and this is only for reading purposes only. If you know or seen this type of behavior acted by any of your peers, family, or stangers, I advise you to tell the police before anyone gets hurt. This is very serious warning for you guys and also because, I don't want Fanfiction on my butt about no warning. XD IN ALL SERIOUSNESS, IT IS PEOPLE OUT THEIR THAT IS LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is a yandere simulator inspired fanfic with a twist.

SO,...

THIS BOOK IS RATED M FOR MATURE. READERS DISCERCTION IS ADVISED.

Also, It will be some chapters where some characters will be in situations that could trigger emotional trauma for any viewers. I am going as far as some other beloved characters going either bat-shit crazy or suicidal. I promised that those characters will not be like that for long as the gang is going to realize before either they kill or be killed. It is meant to be like that and suggestions is welcomed as long as it is constructed critisim. It is written from multiple events that occured in some way in my life and this is the only way that i can release my anxiety. NOT ALL EVENTS but some that occured either in my life or my friends lives. I had special permission from them to write about for all of us to look back and realized that we survived those encounters. The yandere part never happened to us but I thought to make it more supenseful using that archetype.

It also will be some songs as well. I really do advise that yall listen to them. It is a mixture of pop, RB, and rap songs. You don't have to listen or like them, but like i said it is a more cultural twist to the story considering i am using these characters to embodied my friends in the sense.

PLEASE BE NICE OKAY! With all that being said, enjoy the book.

CHARACTERS

Inuyasha

Kagome

Sango

MIroku

Rin

Sesshomaru

Shippo

Sōten

HIten

Manten

Kikyo

Naraku


	2. Chapter 1

RINNNNGGGG!!!! RINNNNNNNGGGGG!

SLAM! The alarm clock was on the floor, knocked out, but not brokened. A very sleepy Kagome was awokened from her slumber streching her arms over head and getting up from her bed. The sun is shining through her window allowing light to flow through her bohemian room. It was mostly pink with a range of differnet plants everywhere. Her bed has pink flowers placed on a green background with ,hovering over her bed, is a pink boho canopy with a dream catcher in the middle. Twinkling lights hanging over her bed lighting the photo area of her room. All her pictures of her best friends; Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. Pictures of everone from elementary to this past summer break. She picked up the one of Inuyasha from this summer. He is sitting down on the beach with no shirt on with his red swim pants on. His hair in a man bun with a wide smile on his face as Miroku gets slap by Sango in the background. She wasn't worried about that. It was just him.

For as long as she could remember, he always been there with her. She gained feelings for him long ago, but she didn't want to ruin any friendship they have , if they were to seperate, so she kept it to herself. Now, she is determined to tell him this year and she knows where to tell him. Behind the school, there is a large school garden that have multiple flowers ,and even a maze, leading to a large number of cherry blossom trees. The one she wants to take him is the one on top of the hill that shows a great view of the school and a little of the town. She sighed a little thinking how romantic it could be, but she forgot she has school in less than 20 mins and she is not dressed. After taking a quick 5 minute shower that includes washing her face and brushing her teeth, she rushed to put her clothing on. Looked in the mirror to see if she looks presentable, she grabbed her bag, ran downstairs, said goodbye to her mother, put her shoes on, and practically ran to school.

15 minutes later, she ran up the school steps avoiding bumping into anyone. Because this is the first day, she has to meet up with her friends in front of the office to grab their schedules.

She turns the corner to see all of her friends plus Inuyasha brother, Sesshomaru. Sango and Miroku talking , well Miroku flirting and Sango rolling her eyes. Inuyasha talking to Shippou, newest friend and freshmen in our little group. Rin and Seshomaru talking and holding hands with small smiles. I sigh softly catching their attention expecially Inuyasha.

"HI KAGOME!" Rin and Sango shouted as they ran to me hugging me to death.

"I can't breath you guys." I managed to say as I try to hug them back with the little space I have. Greeting everyone the same way. They run to me squeezing me, Miroku flirts with me until Sango hits him upside his head, Shippo with our handshake, Sesshomaru with a nod, and Inuyasha with a hug while he gets on me for being late. For awhile, it was just us talking until we all recieved our schedules.


End file.
